1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to attain fast image processing.
2. Related Art
So far, processing and editing of an image have widely been performed. In addition, an image processed and edited is sometimes used as a design of a homepage or a printed T-shirt. Further, an image processing technique to fill in a predetermined area of an image has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI8-44881 discloses an image processing technique to fill in a quadrate area.